a bunch of random twilight song fictions
by 13pinklizard
Summary: this is my first fic so dont laugh and if the lyrcs are wrong sorry i was in a hurry
1. Eva

**Eva**

_6:30 winter morn _

_snow keeps falling, silent dawn _

_a rose by any other name_

_Bella+ leaves her forks++ home_

I remember her. Leaving her in the forest it was the worst day of my life. I fallowed her to make sure that she did not hurt her self.

_Bella+ flies away _

_dreams the world far away_

_in this cruel children's game_

_there's no friend to call her name._

I remember going back just to check on her. What I saw scared me she had turned in on her self. She ignored her friend's calls and she would not talk or eat.

_Bella+ sails away_

_Dreams the world far away_

I remember her when we were together and she would talk in her sleep and she would say my name repeatedly. Now when I checked on her all she did was scream and scream.

_The good in her will be my sunflower field_

I will always love Bella and as long as she is alive and is happy, I am happy

_Mocked by men to depths of shame _

_Little girl with life ahead_

_For the memory of one kind word _

_she will stay among the beasts_

She was so happy when Jacob asked her out I had to work hard not to kill him that night. This is what I wanted she was moving on. Three months later Jacob fazed for the first time.

_Time for one more daring dream _

_before her escape to la push+++_

_we killed with her own loving heart_

she was happy that was what I wanted but we had killed her old self she was different and would never be the same.

_Bella+ flies away _

_dreams the world far away_

_in this cruel children's game_

_there's no friend to call her name_

_Bella+ sails away _

_dreams the world far away_

_the good in her will be my sunflower field_

it was ninenty years later and bella has just died my life has just ended. I step out of the shadows the Voltiri close around me and ten I am free forever

Bella+= Eva

Forks++ = Swanbrook

La Push+++ = Eden beam


	2. seven days to the wolves

**7 days to the wolves**

_The wolves my love will come_

_Taking us were dust once was a man_

Bella pov

**I was at the end of my rope I loved Jacob yes but nothing could fill the hole he had left I thought he was fixing it but he was just filling it now here I was in the woods with no one to stop me.**

_Is there life before a death_

_Do we long to much and never let in_

Edwards pov

**I wanted her so much I wanted to see her safe in my arms and I wanted to love her forever. But it was to dangerous. It could never be she was safe now and that was all I cared about she had to stay safe.**

_Howl _

_seven days to the wolves_

_where will we be when they come_

_seven days to the poisen and a place in heaven_

_time is drawing nearer as they come to take us_

bellas pov

**I had left a note for Jacob making sure he would not find it for seven days for if he found it to soon then he would try and stop me and that would not be a plesant conversation. I pictured Jacobs warm face in my head I loved him like a brother and I did not want to hurt him I would miss him were ever I was going but I did not mind as long as I got away from the pain the horibal pain it would be over soon I knew it.**

_This is my church of choice_

_Loves strength standeth in loves sacrifice_

Edward pov

**My phone was chrping loudly and it was getting annoying so I picked it up "hello" I could hear people talking in the background but not really caring what they were saying "Edward we have to hurry" said alice "shes going to kill her self"**

_For the rest, I have to say to you_

_I will dream like the god_

_And suffer like all the dead children_

Bella pov

**I can do this I can do this I thought over and over again trying to belive as I stared down at the vile of poison I got from the science lab at school I thought of jake and all of my friends that would miss me I thougt of mike, and I thought of angala, and ben, and tyler and I started to cry I had, had every thing I cared about torn away from me in one day and I wanted it to be over.**

_Howl _

_7 days to the wolves_

_Where will we be when they come_

_7 days to the poison_

_and a place in haven_

_time drawing near as they come to take us_

Edward pov

**I read there minds as we got of the plane in Washington I read the pity the horror the sense of loss but none as grate as mine the nawing that was loss and hurt and love and hate and thirst and lust was growing stronger as I walked out of sight so I could start running. Once I was out of sight I ran and ran and ran to the place that alice had seen her my one true love my life and my futer once I got close I could smell her oh how I had missed that smell and NO I could smell something else a artifitcl smell something man made poisen it pulced with her dieing heart "NO NO NO THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN HOW COULD THIS OF HAPPENED TO MY BELLA!" I started to cry tear less sobs when I realized I could stop this I could change her and save her I could not live with out her I must do this for me for her and for my family so I ran to her and picked her up.**

_This is where hero's_

_And cowards_

_Part ways_

Edwards pov

**I could do this I could be strong I had to for her I could not let my will brake. "hold on my love" I wisperd to her**

_Light the fire, feast_

_Chase the ghost, give in_

_Take the road less traveld by_

_Leave the city of fools_

_Turn every poet loose_

Bellas pov

**i woke feeling strange then it hit me the fire burning in my mouth i was a vampire lucky me.**

_hero cowards no more_

Edwards pov

**i took a deep breath here i am waiting for the love of my life to wake up i heard her heart stop and heard her sit up i pushed the door open and there she was and when i saw her i relised i had been a coward to leave she almost died because of me. "i love you" i whisperd and her head snapped up**

**AN ok so this is no place to stop but i want you to write your own ending and send it to me :) well you dont have to send it to me you just have to think of it well you dont have to do that it just will be more fun. and who knows i might post some of them, giving credit to the authors of course. thanks for reading **

**Collette**


End file.
